


Xavier the Matchmaker

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Varian, Blossoming Romance, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, How the heck has Xavier not aged?, Other, This has no purpose other than I wanted to write a fluffy romance, Varian gets sassy, Varian’s redeemed but people are still scared of him, not sure if there’s going to be a part two or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: Maybe all that was needed was someone who could prove to those jaded eyes that not everyone saw an iron monster when they peeked into the forge.
Relationships: Varian (Disney) & Xavier the blacksmith, Varian (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Xavier the Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to write I found this baby in one of my folders so I finally worked up the courage to post it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Clang....!

.......

Clang....!

.........

Clang....!

A young man raised his arm once more to the hot iron of a horse shoe while a pair of brown eyes watched in amusement, a small chuckle escaped from the old blacksmith’s lips prompting the young adult to shoot a glare through his welding mask.

He didn’t exactly wear the mask just for protection he wore it to hide his face from the crowds and customers that peeked into the small forge, even though they knew the identity of Xavier’s former apprentice they still felt nervous at the presence of the 23 year old since there was still quite the reputation held over the prodigy

This caused the poor lad to feel more subconscious about his job causing more mishaps In the workplace much to the stress of Pete and Stan who became more like friends of circumstance then just two guards watching a “prisoner” at this point. “ Come on Varian you can shoot your daggers later “ Xavier spoke once more with a humor-filled grin. “ Not daggers, swords! “ Varian sneer echoed from under the mask however Pete and Xavier couldn’t help but burst out into chuckles and giggles at the muffled sentence while some onlookers felt unease at the scene...

And Varian noticed this, he noticed all the time in fact.

He noticed how people glared or jolted back with an uneasiness in they’re eyes that made his heart ache, as a child with thirst for vengeance maybe the former-scientist would find humor or some form of confidence over this, however as Varian grew he noticed how much everyone’s fear solidified over the years even a poor old woman flinched as he helped her move some lumber into her house...

Had he become THAT intimidating?

Varian did grow taller of course and took on a little of his father’s build as well as a slightly deeper voice, pessimism also changed the dorky, enthusiastic and curious teen into a man who kept to himself most of the time and held a cold exterior towards others, but cruelty was nurtured out of his nature thanks to the Queen and her kindness, not to mention Xavier had been nothing but a good role model and teacher for the instability held in those dark times 

**********************************************

“ Oh now look what we have here... “ Xavier muttered to Pete who curiously followed his gaze, and what did the two see exactly? Well they saw a young woman in her 20s staring at the hidden face of the smith at work with awe while a shy smile graced her lips. The two men recognized the onlooker as a resident from another village far enough from Corona but close enough to Old Corona to visit both places in no time, she was a close friend of Xavier‘s not to mention a frequent visitor to the forge-

And they weren’t the only ones who noticed her, the clanging had stopped this time and Varian lifted his gaze to the mop of blonde curls along with a pair of serene eyes, a part of him wanted to lift up the mask to see her clearly but the thought of locking eyes with another judgmental customer coaxed him to steer clear from the notion, instead he opted to just lift the mask just enough so she could understand him and just enough to avoid an eye to eye confrontation. “ Xavier’s in the back miss “ There, short, sweet and to the point! Nothing offensive or suspicious about that right? Except upon hearing the former rogue Alchemist the girl now turned a bright red, quickly breaking the gaze as she stiffly marched over to the entrance to see the owner who had a knowing look in his eye.

“ This is the 4th time I’ve caught her watching him “ The old man said in a hush. “ And this is the 4th time she’s looked as red as a tomato when the boy acknowledged her... “ He ended with a chuckle before turning his attention once more to a bright red madam twiddling with the chain of what looked like a necklace, Xavier had a tendency to notice what was damaged before being told of the problem, it was just simple observation and familiarity with the types of trouble even the tiniest of trinkets could be put through. 

“ Well, well, well look what we have here “ Rough hands gently took the necklace as the same dark eyes scanned its design. The necklace was a simple looking thing with a copper chain, the decor was an oddity as it was a small glass flakken with a forget-me-not preserved with wax on the inside. “ Wow that’s a....Really nice necklace? “ Pete spoke with hesitance since he had never seen a flower covered in wax before, strange thing to put in a test tube too.

“ And a very beautiful flower at that “ Xavier’s warm tone eased the guard and the still very beet colored girl. “ I’ll have my smith take a good look at it, how about I bring him in hmm? “ This was enough to push her into blurting out a sharp- 

“ OH! N-No that’s quite alright really- “ The elder chuckled once again before interrupting her, he wasn’t going to let her get away with avoiding the the employee she had a blossoming crush on. “ I insist just give me a moment to grab the boy- “ 

“ Xav-Xavier wait he seemed busy maybe I should just- “ The poor thing squeaked out a little too late I might add for the sound of shuffling footsteps came all too soon-

And once more the two were face to face...Or...Well...Face to mask much to Xavier’s disapproval. “ Now, now Varian take off your welding gear, you’re not even near the flame “ For a minute there was silence.

A bead of sweat slowly rolled down her head while the clearly irritated worker slowly raised his hand to remove the only thing shielding him from another experience of feeling shame, of course Xavier had to push him to face yet another scared young woman! Of course Varian had to see another trembling figure....Just...Great!

Finally the girl was able to see his soot and sweat covered face not to mention the nervous grin it held up with such desperation to seem like all was well and there was no tension in the air whatsoever. 

“ I’ve been told there was a problem with your jewelry Miss Hawthorne? “ Was all he could muster while holding that ridiculous smile like to strings hoisted up those freckled cheeks, the reaction wasn’t at all what he expected especially when this Miss Hawthorne moved an inch closer and spoke in a voice as soft as the breeze outside and the more she spoke the more her frame relaxed. “ It’s the flower inside....It’s going to die soon “ She sounded mournful and solemnly took the necklace from Xavier’s hand to place it into Varian’s gloved ones, it was true that the flower seemed worse for wear, wax was a good preservative for its time but the seal could only keep the bloom for so long. 

Interesting....

“ I’ll see what I can do for you m’am... “ A strange feeling seemed to bubble inside his chest when she beamed at the answer. “ R-Really? Oh thank you so much! I’ll come back to see the progress at a later if that’s alright, just tell me when I should arrive “ 

_ Such a gentle voice. _

“ Of course Mo Chúram we’ll see to it that the flower is preserved once more, I’m sure we’ll have it done by tomorrow “

_ She looked happy-like REALLY happy! _

“ See you later Hazel! Hey tell Stan I said hi! “

_And she wasn’t even scared of me!_

Xavier glanced over, proud to see a more genuine and lopsided grin on his worker’s face and after just talking to the girl! He knew very well how difficult it had been to reintegrate back into Corona with the cruel past the young man held atop his shoulders....maybe all that was needed was someone who could prove to those jaded eyes that not everyone saw an iron monster when they peeked into the forge.

“ Pete...I would like to have a talk with the Queen later if you don’t mind “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your critique if you have any, it’ll help me improve my writing skills.
> 
> Have a lovely day or night! ☀️🌙


End file.
